Return to Rennin
by Emerwen
Summary: ocuring before the movie pitch black. Riddick uses a young girl with an unknown past to get even with an old 'friend' of his.
1. Default Chapter

AN:/Riddick doesn't belong to me or his pst present furture, you know what i mean, but Cail on the other hand is mine.

Smile I told him. "Smile, it won't hurt you."  
"Mmph" With a sigh I turned away staring out through the view port of the tiny shuttle. That was all I had gotten out of him so far. I had accepted this run from a strange man that I knew very little about, and I would do it by myself. As the now shrinking planet seemed to drift away I remembered a place I had once been, Furyon. It was a harsh planet like the one we had just left, with deserts and mountains but the cities that had once covered that planet were gone now not even rubble could attest that life had once thrived here. The Furions had carved a living out of stone and dust, through sheer stubbornness they thrived. . . I don't know why I was thinking of Furyon, but his eyes reminded me of there. I was only there for a short time but all the native men I saw had eyes like his, a soft glowing sliver, purple or blue. That was it, how I knew what he was, and those eyes... The truth was neither of us felt like smiling. I knew absolutely nothing about his man except he wanted me to take him away, as far away from here as he could get. I knew by the price ticket he paid me that he had a good reason for wanting off-planet. There was a heat and pressure behind me, breathing quietly into my ear he asked me

"Why should I smile?" slowly turning around to face the only other human onboard I answered

"Why do we do anything? To keep up appearances, so everyone else thinks there isn't a problem and has no reason to investigate. If you look happy people assume that nothing is wrong, if you act like you belong people assume that you have a right or reason to. That Mr...."

"Riddick"

"That Mr. Riddick is why we smile. To keep those bastards that think themselves cops away from my little... operation." With I grin I turned and walked up to the control console.

"My policy on passengers is don't ask, the less I know the safer they feel. But you know Mr. Riddick, you know I can tell the difference between the average scum who killed a few and needs a quick trip off world and the truly dangerous men out there."

I could tell he smiled as he walked towards the galley. The ship was quite small the tiny Control cabin had three doors, one to that galley and one on the left to the engine equipment and such. The door to the right was the only cabin with a tiny restroom and three bunks. My ship was not now equipped for more than three passengers but was capable of being converted to a cryosleep passenger vessel. If I ever felt the need to make some honest money that was probably the way I would go. But for the moment my young blood thrived on the dangers of space and its smuggling. I joked with myself about being a pirate, but my thoughts finally returned to the problem at hand. I was a small 17-year-old girl piloting a tiny vessel with a known murderer as the only other being on board. I could tell he'd spent quite a while in the slam, the way he walked and talked, how he carried his weapons. Maybe he knew I knew what he carried, but my experience was to let him go on. If we didn't have a confrontation I would count myself lucky. I was strong but I knew I could not outman him in a fight. I was only 5" and he was nearly 6"3' quite a difference. He was nearly silent, a trait I had noticed the moment he asked me for passage standing there in his raggedy clothes with the shaved head of a monk. But I could tell this was no holy man. Looking up on the ships' computers I found his crime file, after hacking the base of course. I found numerous murder charges and a prize of mover 56 Million U.D's for his head. A low whistle came from behind me.

"My, they do have quite a price out for me don't they?" I heard him rumble.  
Turning in my chair I looked him square in the face

"A very big price, that would buy me a new ship among other things. Should I turn you in Riddick? But then the question is could I?" I got up and strolled into the galley. Fixing a sandwich for myself, I heard him enter the room behind me.

"Yes, that would be the question Ms. Tir." I gasped and turned around to him.

"How did you know that name? How!?" I grabbed the knife on the counter and lunged for him, grabbing my wrist he twisted my arms behind my back. With one hand he held my arms together and with the other he pulled my hair back. Pressed against the wall as I was, I let up my struggle saving my strength for the one chance I might have. Bringing his lips up to my cheek he whispered.

"I know a great many things about you. How you got this ship, why you are alone and so desperate to get any money at all, as for your name that came along with the other information." Jerking me around he pinned my arms to my side staring into my eyes through his black goggles. "I wouldn't try to call up the Mercs or become one yourself. We must keep appearances, shouldn't we." With that last hard look into my eyes he let go and went into the cabin. Sliding down to the floor I realized what I had gotten myself into. I had misjudged the danger yet again and this time it wouldn't cost the lives of others, only mine. Curling up onto the floor I recited to myself my name is Cail Rain, my name is Cail Rain, I won't give into them my name is Cail Rain... until I finally fell asleep.


	2. Rennin and Lord Rune

Slowly waking up I was stiff and sore from being curled up on the hard galley floor. Pulling up my loose gray shirt sleeves I examined my upper arms and saw a few light shadows of bruises, groaning I stood up and walked into the Control. Glancing at the panels to make sure I wasn't needed I walked over to the door on the right and knocked once, twice. Opening the door I saw that he wasn't in either of the bunks but the tiny bathroom light was on. Walking quietly over I saw him, sitting there grinning like the Cheshire cat. With a bowl of grease in one hand and a knife in the other I watched as he nonchalantly lathered his head and began to shave the dark stubble that had appeared.  
"Did you want something?" he asked me watching through the mirror.  
"Yeah, I wanted to clean up but since you are using the bathroom right now, it can wait." I answered sarcastically.

"From the smell of you I don't think it can." Setting down the bowl and knife he to the half-step that was separating us. Bending down he smelled my hair, "Yes, I think you do need to clean up. I can still smell the fear." Leaning in again he whispered "But it has been a long time since I have smelled anything quite like you." Turning he picked up his stuff and walked over and sat down on the lower bunk, grinned at me then continued what he had been doing.

With a fury I slammed the door, how dare he! He was using me and I knew it, I couldn't turn him in because he would reveal who I really was and he seemed to be in control of the situation, except for the fact that he couldn't pilot the ship. Stripping out of my dirty clothes and leaving them on a pile in the middle of the tiny floor I glanced into the mirror above the sink. Taking in my cropped dark hair and the equally dark circles under my green eyes. I knew that I was pushing my body to its limits on how much sleep I could do without and I would eventually collapse and that would be very bad thing in this situation. Sighing I turned on the spray the temperature that I wanted, scrubbed down and quickly dried off. Tossing my dirty clothes down the disposal I opened the other bin and found my favorite outfit, tight fitting brown suede tank and lose black pants. Toweling my hair dry as I closed the bin I noticed him watching me through the now open door. Ignoring his scrutiny I hung the used towel up and walked into the cabin. Turning to Riddick I asked

"So where are we going? You never specified, when you signed on."

"Where are we going? You know I could kill you and take the ship, it would be quite easy, and then I wouldn't have to worry about you kicking me out of the bathroom." He answered with that smirk that could only come from Riddick.

"Yes, you could kill me but what purpose would there be in that? You could take the ship and dump me but I still don't se a motive. You have me caught, you know my story and I won't, can't turn you in. So why would you bother as it seems I'm trapped." Reasoning my own logic out I waited for him to answer. Laughter, he tilted back his muscled head and, laughed at me!

"You are your fathers daughter, he could also talk his way out of anything." Turning grim again "As of now there isn't a reason for me to kill you but if I were you I wouldn't give me a reason to. It wouldn't be very enjoyable Ms. Tir"

"Riddick, call me Cail, that is my name now. I refuse to go back to that life and if anyone tries to make me, they'll regret it. I've spent five years on this ship, and I don't intend on leaving it for quite a while." As he stood up and walked toward Control. "And Riddick, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." He turned and laughed again. Flopping down onto the bunk I closed my eyes and slept.

When I woke I glanced at the other bunk and saw him sleeping, soundly, or so it seemed. Stretching I walked into the Control room glancing at the monitors I realized we were in orbit over a small blue planet, checking the computers again I realized what it was and why this little planet was troubling me. It was Rennin, my home planet. Cursing loudly I stalked into the cabin and kicked his bunk.

"You bastard! What in the fuck are we doing here? Rennin? I knew it; the big bad guy has come to take me home. Paid off by my father to bring his little princess home. Well screw you! I would kill myself before I went back there!" Leaping up he grabbed his knife, then realizing it was only me he relaxed and grinned.

"Kill yourself, princess I think not. Maybe someone else but not yourself."

"Just you try my you son of a bitch! I swore when I left...

"That you'd kill yourself if you ever came back, I know, they all say that. But you are going back, not because of your family or the price on your head but because I have some unfinished business with a friend of mine. You might know him, Lord Rune? Does that name ring a bell?" narrowing my eyes I whispered.

"How do you know him?"

"We have done some business before and have a few mutual, friends. You do know him of course my lady." he answered mockingly.

"Do not call me that, or so help me God..."

"You'll what? Ghost me? That would be the best thing under your circumstances but I do seem to be in control of this little situation. If you'll help me with this hmmm, predicament I'll leave you alone. But if you don't decide to help me; I'll use you anyway, bait for your fiancé. Very beautiful bait, by the way." I stared at the ground thinking furiously. I really had no choice he'd use me with or without my consent. But to see Lord Rune again, my whole skin crawled.

"I'll help and then after you leave we'll both go our separate ways. But I have one request, leave my family out of this whole mess. You get what you want out of Rune and I get out of here." Reaching into the galley I grabbed a drink and tossed it at him. "If the thought to return me to my family or fiancé crosses your mind the deal is off, and so are some of your most needed body parts." I stalked into the machine room and readied the ship for entry to Rennin and my God-forsaken past.


	3. Realizations

After leaving the ship Riddick promptly disappeared. I still don't know why he left me alone, perhaps he understood my fear of being found and how easy it was for him to turn me in. Playing out my part as a tourist, I entered one of the many shops along the main Market Street. Trying not to look out of place I acted as though I belonged there, as most people would assume I was. Just like smiling, at that thought I grinned and turned to the shelves of tourist crap, hoping I wouldn't have to buy anything to keep up my charade.

Three hours later I saw him, I what I knew was him hidden behind a black robe and cowl looking more suspicious than a Roman Guard in the Amazon. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he faded into the shadows of a nearby alley. Setting down the piece of carved wood I was 'inspecting' I walked over to where I had seen him disappear. Stepping into the shadows I could make out empty boxes and other trash that had been tossed out of sight whistling the old song that had been running through my head, 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' I watched as Riddick stepped out from behind a large bin. 

"You idiot, anyone with half a credit in their brain can tell you are trouble waiting to happen with that stupid cloak. Act like you belong and people assume that you do just like smiling, I have been nosing around here for a few hours waiting for you to show up and not one person looked at me twice because I was acting my part. Now take off that stupid thing and burn it." Taking a deep breath to once again begin trying to make him realize how stupid he was being, I realized he was smiling at me.

"What now Riddick?" I asked him. "Are you my mother? Because you sure seem to act like it." I gaped as he stepped closer and whispered. "I am not as stupid as you think, I have been around longer than you have. By the way I have arranged a meeting for the two of us, with our mutual friend later this evening." I sighed and looked into his strange eyes seeing only my reflection.

"So what are we doing until then?"

"I thought we could go cause some trouble for a few other friends of mine, if you would like to meet them that is." Responded Riddick. Smiling and acting the adventurous youngster.

"Sure, meeting any friends of yours would be fun." As he turned and walked away I came to realize that he had no real friends, no family. Richard B. Riddick was a loner to the bone, and it would take a lot of effort for anyone to get under his skin. People came and went but no one had ever stayed in his life and yet I had resolved myself to try. I didn't realize it then but I was coming to like Riddick in more ways than one...


End file.
